


Numinous

by Avalon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon/pseuds/Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, some connected, some not, focused on Team Arrow and their relationships with each other. Will also focus on the slow burn of Felicity's and Oliver's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Year

Normally Oliver didn’t celebrate in earnest.

His work as The Arrow, although it “helped” clean the city wasn’t exactly an action that resulted in praise - Tommy showed him that much. When he was playing Oliver Queen, loving son and CEO of Queen Consolidated, his celebrations regarding work or family were mainly an act to keep everyone thinking he was fine after those 5 years.

So, when Felicity sent him a text regarding a little friendly get together to celebrate the New Year, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. But when she sends another message adding, “It’d be nice to bring in the New Year with no falsehoods,” and then, “That was not meant to be a pun,” he knows there’s really no other way he’d want to bring in the New Year.

Diggle brings the food, which surprises both Felicity and Oliver since they had no idea that he was such a great cook, and Felicity brings sparklers with silly paper hats that have giant numbers embossed across the front. Oliver is left with bringing drinks, which wasn’t a problem since their party was taking place in the “Arrow Cave”, as Felicity called it.

A name he wasn’t sure he liked, but it was better than calling it a lair.

Right before midnight, Felicity makes them gather in front of her computer screens so they can watch the countdown. She wraps her arms around both men, and Oliver thinks of how he’s inadvertently created himself a second family. One that knows everything about him, and still cares about him.

He smiles as she says the countdown aloud and soon he and Diggle join in, mushing into a group hug once the clock strikes 12. A flash goes off, and Felicity grins as she explains she set up her camera beforehand so she could have at least one photo of the three of them without their masks on.


	2. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this premise was a cute little moment to have between Oliver and Felicity. I love the little moments.

"Uh oh."

" _Uh oh_ what, Felicity?"

The blue glow from Felicity's tablet illuminated the small, cramped space of the utility closet she and Oliver were stuffed into. She faced the back wall, holding the tablet in one hand while she typed furiously with the other. Oliver stood behind her, watching over her shoulder.

"Their firewall-" she started surprised and also annoyed. "It's rewriting itself. How is that even possible? It's totally not possible."

"Felicity, we have to hurry this up." Oliver attempted to shift his weight from one leg to another, but in doing so ended up hitting Felicity's side with his bow.

She turned her head sharply to glare at him. "Hey! I was about to finish had you not pulled me out of the server room."

Oliver ground his teeth. "I pulled you out of the server room because you were about to get caught."

"Says the conspicuous looking man in green leather."

" _Felicity_."

" _Oliver_ ," she mocked, even lowering her voice to make it all gravely.

Oliver made to reply, but was cut off by Felicity pumping her fist in the air and exclaiming, "Got it!"

She turned around thinking it would be a swift movement, but ended up chest bumping Oliver awkwardly. "Oh, sorry."

"It's… fine…" Oliver replied, straightening his back in a not-so-subtle attempt to create sociable distance between them.

"So," Felicity drawled, smiling at him with her eyebrows raised.

Oliver smiled, not being able to help it with her looking both triumphant and flustered.

"Is that an arrow in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?" She jested, before flinching at her own words. "It was meant to be a terrible joke that we both laughed at. Not a cheesy come on."

Oliver was temporarily stunned, but the grin didn't leave his face. "I can't believe I've never thought of that," he admitted.

Felicity shrugged nonchalantly and smiled sheepishly. "Well, if you're out picking up chicks as the Arrow, I'd say I want a raise," she said playfully. "Wait. I don't mean- That's not a euphemism. I just mean't that if you were, I'd want more pay because it would be a waste of my talents- Oh, _never mind_! We need to leave right?" Felicity said and asked quickly.

" _Floor's clear, you two_ ," Diggle announced through their comms.


	3. Freckles & Scars

"What is that?"

Oliver's head rose at the unfamiliar voice, seeing a young woman gesturing to Felicity. Felicity had turned away from the woman, putting a file on her desk, but turned quickly back around at the question.

"What's what?" Felicity asked, attempting nonchalance.

"On your shoulder," the woman clarified. Her tone wasn't rude, by any means, just confused and a little alarmed. Oliver brow furrowed, and wondered if he had missed something important about Felicity once again.

He could see Felicity flush, then look over her shoulder to eye whatever it was. The blouse she was wearing was one Oliver had taken notice of before; The first time she had worn it was the first time he was able to notice the freckles that spanned the tops of her shoulders. Not that he looked for freckles on her usually.

It was just an observation he made. Platonically.

Felicity's fingers went to her bare shoulders, as if willing the sleeveless orange blouse to suddenly gain sleeves. "Oh, that's nothing. It's just- I fell," she clumsily explained. She forced a little laugh as if to emphasize its unimportance.

"Must have been one hell of a fall," the woman said, eyeing Felicity's shoulder with more interest, and judgement. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, even though the woman, and Felicity, seemed unaware that he was watching from behind his desk.

Felicity agreed meekly, nodding her head in a way that basically screamed that she was uncomfortable with the conversation. The woman, sensing the discomfort, asked Felicity about a few other office related topics before disappearing out of Oliver's line of sight.

He watched as Felicity let out a breath, then turned towards Oliver's office. He attempted to look like he wasn't just eavesdropping but clicking open a tab on his computer.

"Here's the file you asked for," she said as she strode over to his desk.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks."

Felicity gave a half-hearted smile and turned to leave. As she did, Oliver caught sight of what the woman was asking about: Felicity's scar. Her first scar.

The wound, though healing, was definitely not going to heal smoothly. The sight made Oliver's stomach churn. He knew that Felicity didn't mind it, and in fact was a little proud of how she earned it, but she was supposed to be the untouchable one in their little team. At least, as far as he was concerned.

When she left his office, she turned down the hallway instead of going back to her desk. Oliver finally looked over at Diggle, who stood at his usual post at the door of his office, and Dig nodded his head towards the retreating blonde.

Oliver stood and walked over to him.

"She's headed to the private restrooms. I think maybe you should give a pep talk," Dig explained. Oliver would have been more surprised at his instructions if his friend hadn't been alerting him to subtle difficulties that had been occurring with Felicity the past couple weeks. Though Oliver wasn't sure if Dig was scolding him for not noticing, or simply making sure he knew what was going on.

In all honesty, he imagined it was both. He knew what he wasn't all the perceptive when it came to his friends. When it came to bad guys with guns? He didn't miss one detail.

Oliver nodded and made his way to the restrooms, and knocked on the door. "Felicity?"

"I'll be right out!" Came her echoey reply.

He could hear the subtle distress in her voice.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine- Of course I'm fine. Though I am in the restroom, and one would think it would be a private matter."

Oliver couldn't help the little amused smile that spread on his face at her annoyed tone. "Can I come in?" He asked, feeling fairly ridiculous.

He could hear her annoyed sigh before she replied, "Yes."

When he walked in she had her back to the large mirror that sat above the sinks, and her head was over her shoulder as she looked at her reflection. As he entered her line of vision, she looked at him through the mirror.

"I was just checking the damage." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Oliver came to a stop next to her. "It's not bad," Oliver offered, looking at the scar through the mirror.

"I know. And it's not that I don't want a scar, because hey! I got shot saving a friend. Which is really actually very badass, but…" she paused, letting her gaze drop down to the floor for a moment. "I just forgot it was there? And I want people to know that I'm strong but it's also so personal and I don't want anyone to look at it." She finally turned to face him, looking oddly confident after the speech she had given.

Oliver looked at her, feeling a strange, although not entirely unwelcome, feeling of kinship. He had never really spoken to her about his own scars, but she had expressed his own feelings towards his scars.

Carefully, he brought a hand to her shoulder, bringing a warm smile to her face. She brought up one hand to grasp his wrist then sighed.

"Let's get back to work," she finally said.

Oliver took note of how quickly her own mask was starting to appear when she needed it to.

He wasn't sure he liked it.


	4. The New Year, Part Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ficlet I wrote a while back when I was taking prompts on tumblr, in it Felicity and Oliver have just begun their relationship - however I want to write more of the "before the romance" bits so this is just a little sneak peak rather than a next installment chapter. If that makes sense.

"Your mom is expecting you to arrive in 10 minutes, Oliver," Felicity’s voice says over the comm.

Oliver grunts in frustration as he bolts down an alley on his way back to Verdant. “Us,” he manages to get out between breaths.

"Huh?" Felicity asks. It’s clear she is also preoccupied.

"She’s expecting  _us_ to arrive in 10 minutes,” he reminds her. He jumps over a fence, spotting the familiar glow of his club’s lights on the horizon.

"Right.  _Yes_. Us. I keep forgetting we’re a we. Well, a public we. That sounded odd aloud. You know what I mean.”

Oliver can imagine her blush, and it makes him grin. He types in the code to the back door and slides inside, only taking off the hood once he’s safely inside.

He can see Felicity getting up from her desk as he walks over. She’s already dressed for the party, sporting a golden dress that reminds him of her first mission.

"Hey," he greets softly.

"Hey yourself," she replies, but doesn’t look at him as she walks over to her large bag and riffles through it.

She takes out a mirror and proceeds to check her makeup before taking her hair out of its high ponytail. Oliver watches, simply enjoying watching her get ready for their night out. Suddenly realizing he’s not moving, Felicity looks at him confused.

"Aren’t you going to get ready? We have 7 minutes to get to your house, and I’d like your mother to think we didn’t arrive fashionably late for some untoward reasons." She blushes again, though her face remains serious.

"Right. Yes." He echoes with a smile, finally moving away to his locker of clothes.

He dresses quickly, which has been his way since becoming the Arrow, and returns to Felicity, who has also finished preening.

She evaluates his suit and tie briefly, seemingly satisfied with his work. Then, she glances at her phone to get the time.

"Cutting it close Mr. Queen," she scolds, looking to him with a smile.

"We’ll arrive fashionably late," he admits. "But our entrance will give me a chance to show Starling City my beautiful date." He flashes her the Oliver Queen, playboy smile, knowing how silly it will look.

"Cheese ball," she snorts.

He holds out his arm. “Shall we?”

"We shall," she replies, smiling up at him.


	5. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Felicity and Oliver go on their first date, so they are in the awkward yet not awkward dating stage.

"I’m not taking no for an answer. So, strip," Felicity ordered.

She reached for Oliver’s leather jacket, but he stepped back out of her reach. Oliver felt his face redden, and he attempted to reign in the flood of images that raced through mind. This was _not_ the time to fantasize.

"Maybe it would be better if-" he began, but Felicity cut him off.

"Oliver, you can’t get shy every time I have to stitch you up! It’s either me or the hospital, and I doubt you want to explain where you got that cut."

"I am _not_ shy,” he grumbled.

This time when Felicity reached for his jacket, he didn’t move. Her eyes were concentrated on his injury, and was taking care not to have his jacket brush over the cut.

"I know. I watched you work out nearly naked for 2 years," Felicity grumbled as she removed his jacket and reached for the disinfectant.

Oliver couldn’t stop a smirk from spreading across his face. “I was wearing plenty of clothes,” he argued.

"Says the man who doesn’t even wear a t-shirt under his leather jacket.” Felicity rolled her eyes, and patted the cut tenderly. “I’m surprised you don’t chafe. Those pants are really tight too,” she cut herself off.

She closed her eyes, and exhaled. “Let’s pretend I didn’t just talk about how tight your pants are. Totally inappropriate. I mean, it’s not because we are- but given the current situation…”

Oliver reached up and grabbed Felicity’s wrist, causing her rambling to trail off. “Felicity, focus,” he said slowly, smiling at her.

"Right.” She shook her head, smiling. Oliver let go of her wrist, and she returned to mending the injury in silence.

"And I do wear underwear under these,” Oliver said, grinning at the blush that spread across Felicity’s cheeks.


End file.
